Kagome's wish
by mystical lady of diamonds
Summary: Kagome is kiddnaped and changed. What this a midnight fairy? and why is sesshomaru wanting to save her?


Kagome's heart pounded within her chest as she ran from the well back to the village. Right behind her was a skunk younkai. She knew it was after her because of the jewel shards. She saw the village and was about to scream when the younkai grabbed her and took off. Kagome tried to scream but the younkai was too strong and powerful and knocked her unconscious.

When she awoke, she was sitting chained next to a throne and was wearing an outfit that could be what was left of some beautiful kimono. Then a door to the left opened and there stood Naraku. He glided to Kagome and sat in the throne.

"So sad" Naraku said as he looked to the ceiling

"What is sad Naraku? Your death?" Kagome said trying to get free of the chains

"Your friends have betrayed you."

"They wouldn't. They will rescue me you'll see."

"Kanna please show Kagome her friends." Kanna walked through the same door Naraku did and sat in front of Kagome. Her mirror lit up and landed in a forest with Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kagome watched as Kikyo pulled a baby out of her robe and placed it in Inuyasha's arms "What do you want me to do? Is it mine?"

That was all that showed in the mirror till it turned to Kouga and Ayame. They were planning something. That sound oh his waterfall home rang in her ears as she watched. "So I can kill Kagome to be with you." Kagome couldn't take much more. She turned to see Naraku nodded his head back to the mirror which showed three graves and Kaede was placing flowers on them.

"Rest Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, you earned it" That broke Kagome down and Naraku pulled her close to him and let her cry.

"I know I'm your enemy but please let me help you in this time of need. I can train you in the art of the sword and get stronger to deft Inuyasha and Kouga. All I ask is for your agreement and I also will give you my half of the jewel."

"No it is not true. It just can't" Kagome sobbed into Naraku's Shoulder like it was the only thing left in the world. Naraku had a sinister smile on his face but he knew that he would have to be different to her to get what he wanted.

"Kagura, take Kagome to one of the ladies chambers. See to her every need." Kagura nodded and took her to bed. This was the same every day. After supper Kagome was put in the chained next to Naraku's throne and Kanna would show pictures of Kagome's friends. After a few months Kagome's heart started to become un-pure. Then after the first year Kagome started to training with swords.

The first year after coming Kagome had not only changed her heart but became a midnight fairy. She had learned this from the souls in the jewel. She learned that if a pure soul turned evil a new creature was born, always as a once favored creature. Kagome always loved fairies and hoped they were real. Naraku was very "kind" to her. He was there when she need comfort and support.

Three years went by and Kagome was able to defeat Kagura and Naraku at the same time in battle. She was close to evil as she could but remembering her family and friends left a small corner of her heart untainted. Every once in a while she would think of them but then what Naraku told her of Inuyasha would always make it reverse any hope for a return of her heart.

"So you are ready to leave the palace Kagome?" Naraku asked one night as he and Kagome walked the gardens. After Kagome changed Naraku's chains were useless and he moved to his garden.

"Yes I am. I have proven to be great at the sword and I am ready to kill Inuyasha." Kagome said as she smelled a black rose.

"Then you shall leave in the morning." Kagome bowed her head then prepared to leave. Early in the morning Kagome left. She made her way back to the village she first was found, where she met her ex-friend Inuyasha. She got there in no time flat. The first person she met was Sesshomaru.

"You" Kagome said as she pointed to Sesshomaru "Where is the half-breed called Inuyasha?"

"Why do you want him?" Sesshomaru asked

"That is nothing of your concern." Kagome said

"Well he isn't here. He went to look for hi wench."

"Oh and who might this be."

"Just some human miko and may I ask what you are?"

"I'm a midnight fairy. My name is Kagome, and tell Inuyasha that I am going to kill him for killing my friends."With that Kagome left. Sesshomaru was shocked because he had just come from the monk and slayers home. Sesshomaru was curious about this and ran back to his place to figure it out.

Some months later Sesshomaru had gone to find clues about Midnight fairies origins and for history, leaving Rin with the toad. Rin was having a ball when Kagome came running in.

"Child where is Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome

"Don't answer her Rin, she is a midnight fairy" said Jaken

"He's not here." Said Rin

"Take care of this." Kagome gave Rin a small box. After that Kagome left. Rin opened the box to find a jewel on a chain of shells. She was so happy that she placed it on and felt a tingle on her back. Sesshomaru walked into the campsite a little later to find a very frighten servant.

"Jaken where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked ready to kill the toad

"Look behind you" Jaken said and Sesshomaru turned to have a little girl's face in his.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your back. Look Rin can fly. A pretty girl came and asked if you were here and Rin said no and she handed Rin a box that had this necklace in it. Rin put it on and Rin got wings."

"We are heading back to the palace." It was much quicker this time because Rin was flying most of the time. They made it back in an hour and a half. Once back at the palace Sesshomaru went to his library. He looked through every scroll he had till he finial found the scroll he was looking for, the scroll of truths.

_Midnight fairies are rare creatures. They are only born from people with enormous power. The process to become a midnight fairy takes a good year. The soul must get as close to evil as it can without breaking. Then an enemy or reason to stay a midnight fairy has to be found. After two years the midnight fairy are true fairies and can live forever. The range of powers is always different._

_Warning if a priestess were to become a midnight fairy then only… _the scroll was worn to the point that the ink was nearly gone. Sesshomaru tried as hard as he could to make out the words but it was gone. He did make a few words _Midnight fairies can change people they care fore from a gift. _So that explained why Rin had wings. Kagome must have given Rin Wings.

Rin was having a blast flying around the palace. She flew into the garden where Kagome was.

"Rin so you like the gift?" Kagome asked

"Yes I do. Sesshomaru was shock though."

"I am glad you're happy well I have to go." Kagome left just as Sesshomaru came running in. He thought that the gift must also allow Kagome to find Rin. This would work to an advantage.

Kagome Walked into Naraku's castle and was thrown back against the wall. Kagome knew Naraku was in one of his moods. He was angry because either Kagura or Kanna did something he hated or disliked. Luckily Kagome knew how to stop him. After she stopped him, she left the castle. At dusk she found an old cave to live in for Naraku was trying to control her too much.

A month went by and Sesshomaru had found an old Dusk fairy.

"So you wish to save a Midnight fairy?" the old fairy asked

"No I wish to save a miko." Sesshomaru said

"So this miko is she a changed Midnight fairy."

"Yes and she doesn't deserve that kind of life."

"Do you love her?"

"Hmmm" Sesshomaru really did love Kagome. Ever since they met in his father's grave he had liked her spunk, her loyalty and respect to Inuyasha. Her undying need to help was admirable that were his true thoughts. He wanted to save Kagome to make her his. She was a wonderful girl and would make any man lucky to have her. She would nurture any child even if they weren't her own.

"I care for no one" Sesshomaru finally said after thinking about it. He wouldn't tell any one of his love for Kagome.

"Right, well to save her here is a scroll that will give you all of the information you need to save her and note don't add to her anger or she will turn to a dark fairy and those are impossible to save." The fairy said. Sesshomaru took the scroll and left. He back to his camp and Jaken and Rin were asleep already. After fixing the fire so that Rin wouldn't get sick. He pulled the scroll out and read it

_Midnight fairies are rare creatures. They are only born from people with enormous power. The process to become a midnight fairy takes a good year. The soul must get as close to evil as it can without breaking. Then an enemy or reason to stay a midnight fairy has to be found. After two years the midnight fairy are true fairies and can live forever. The range of powers is always different._

_Warning: if a priestess were to become a midnight fairy then only love can cause a reaction to create either a dusk fairy or a moon fairy. It has been known to happen that a midnight fairy stays a midnight fairy but there has to be a very strong love for the anger of the midnight fairy._

It was the same scroll that he had but in full. He now knew what he had to do to save Kagome. Rin awoke to see Sesshomaru in a daze. She wanted to know why he was deep in his thoughts.

"My lord, what is wrong. You are not answering my calls." Rin said

"I am trying to figure a way to show my love for Kagome without any anger showing."

"I know a way sing a song from your heart. I heard she loves to sing. Sing one of those songs I hear you sing near the first of spring."

"How do you know about that? I am always away from you when the first of spring." Sesshomaru was shocked that she could hear his calls.

"I heard it and then asked Jaken but he didn't tell me anything. So I went into your library and found what it was a spring song that males do to find the right female whatever that means." Sesshomaru gave a sigh of relief as Rin didn't really know what he was really doing.

"Thanks Rin, I will now need you to call Kagome so she can hear the song I will be playing." Rin nodded and called for Kagome.

Kagome was tired and needed to find a different place than a cave to live in. She had cut herself off from Naraku and his "kindness". She needed to find Inuyasha and kill him. Soon she felt the call of Rin. She didn't feel anything that threatened her so she must need something. Sticking to the shadows she got there in record time.

"Rin, what do you need?" Kagome asked as she came into the camp site. Rin just smiled and ran into the forest. Kagome followed thinking that she was just frightened. As she got farther into the woods she heard a sweet sound. She felt Rin near and wasn't in danger so she followed that sweet sound. It was coming from an open area near a waterfall. She listened in to the song and felt something in her warm her.

As she got closer she heard the words to the song.

_I hope that days come easy and moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_Sesshomaru felt Kagome enter the clearing but continue to sing hoping it would change her back to the Kagome he love

_More then anything, more then anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it,  
To your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more then you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more then you take.

Oh More then anything, Yeah, and more then anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it,  
To your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more then you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

After Sesshomaru stopped singing and saw Kagome fall to the ground. He knew that the song was infused with a silent song that would relax mates during times of stress. He got up and picked Kagome up and went back to the palace with Jaken and Rin. Sesshomaru noticed that her aura was back to how she was when he first meet her.

Days went by and Kagome had not awakened from the song. Had he done something wrong? He called upon the dusk fairy to see what was going on.

"She is having an internal struggle my lord. The good feelings that you gave her are trying to get the evil heart to change. She might not come back." The dusk fairy said as she continue to look over Kagome. She felt something, it was strong and she felt it change but staid similar. "My lord my powers aren't what they use to be but I feel the need of longing in her and it has changed from one person to another but must be in the same family."

"This is news. Thanks for this. I will leave her alone for the time being" with that he left and the dusk fairy was escorted out of the palace. With that information Sesshomaru went to find a way to show his love to her without causing anymore problems for her. He wanted her to be happy and safe and if she didn't fall for him then he would deal with it then.

Kagome awoke with a very bad head-ach. She wanted to be loved and if she couldn't, then no one would. She rose from the bed and flew from the window and towards mount Hakurei to find peace and to start her life. She found the heart of the mountain and fell deep into the power there. She felt so at peace in the power.

Time was crucial Sesshomaru had to get Inuyasha and the rest of the old gang back together and then to Hakurei. He also needed to find the right thing that would bring her back to her old self. Then it occurred to him, she was always wearing a different style of clothes and her friends would know if she had family there and could maybe bring them back to help.

Sesshomaru raced to the village and found the group around the god tree.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked

"Your help, Kagome has become a midnight fairy and has changed her reason to stay a midnight fairy." Sango gasped with this news

"Slayer I ask of you do you know where Kagome's family is?"

"Yes but they are 500 years in the future."

'Damn now how am I going to save her?' "Inuyasha where is the dead priestess?"

"Kikyo died again three weeks ago and is buried."

'That's one obstacle out of the way' "We have to head to Hakurei with Kagome's family or we will lose her to the dark fairy." At this everyone gasp and Inuyasha ran off. He returned a couple hours later with a woman, an old man, a young boy, and a cat.

"Sesshomaru this is Kagome's family they will help on one condition."

"Name it." Sesshomaru said

"That I take you now to the future and burn the house down and have no evidence that they left their time." Sesshomaru nodded and the brothers left. They returned in a half hour and with the whole group together and ready they left to the mountain where Kagome was residing. They picked up Koga and Ayame along with all the people that cared for Kagome.

"So what plan do we have once we get there?" asked Souta, who was excited for being in the past with Inuyasha.

"Well first Naraku is most likely going to try and capture Kagome again and he is going to be killed because at this stage in her transformation she can't be controlled. Next we are going to have to tap into her heart with all the love we feel for her and try to overpower the evil that is growing in her."

"That sounds easy." Miroku said

"No so fast monk this means you can't show any affections to anyone other than her till we get her under control." Everyone nodded

"And you can't throw sutras that don't work at her" Inuyasha said to Kagome's grandfather. He looked sad but at the same point angry that he was mooched with his powers again. They made it to the mountain and saw it in ruins but sitting on a rock throne with Naraku in chains next to them was Kagome. She now had deep violet eyes that had maroon triangles coming from her eyes, blood red lips and a Kimono that was the deepest black anyone had seen. She had no emotions in her face and her eyes could kill with one glance.

Sesshomaru fell to his knees in deft he was too late she had turned to a dark fairy and now was impossible to change back. The group went closer more cautious than before. Sango and Miroku split from each other knowing that it would push Kagome farther from the girl they loved.

"Well, well, well look what we have here, travelers looking to die." Kagome said

"No to bring you home Kagome. Come back to being my baby girl." Kagome's mother said

"Let me think…NO I love my new power it is going to help me put an end to love."

"This isn't who you are Kagome, You are my best friend please listen to her your own mother." Sango cried

"Sango? Miroku? Shippo?" For a few minutes the marking on her face disappeared and her battle became stronger. Then her eyes spotted Inuyasha and went back to the darkness. "You think that I will come back to being the obedient girl who followed a half-breed" She got up and Naraku handed her a sword. Once in her hand she chopped Naraku's head off and went after Inuyasha. She fought him as the others tried to find a way to her. Then the dusk fairy came into the area.

"Fairy is there a way to save her." Miroku asked

"Yes but It means that one male must give up their life for her, the ultimate sacrifice."

"I will go. I am the one that has wanted to give her the world and save her from the life of hate and loneliness. All I ask is that you take care of Rin and make sure Inuyasha takes my place as Lord of the west." Sesshomaru said and got up and headed to the battle. Kagome's mother ran and stopped him for a moment. She placed a kiss on his cheek.

"If I were to give my daughter to anyone I would like you to know that I would give her to you in a heartbeat." Sesshomaru nodded and headed to save his brother.

The battle between Inuyasha and Kagome was more of Kagome throwing attacks and Inuyasha dodging them. He knew she was still the same girl just fighting out of anger. Inuyasha was about to give in and start attacking when Sesshomaru jumped in front of him. Sesshomaru looked back to Inuyasha and gave a look of regret to him and turned to Kagome with not a movement to draw his sword. Kagome took this as an opening and stabbed Sesshomaru in the chest.

As he fell with the sword in his chest he looked to Kagome with no mask on but a face full of emotions and said he loved her and would always be protecting her. Kagome's anger disappeared in the moment Sesshomaru said that he loved her. She fell to his side and started to sing a song to him from her time

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight_

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always.

Kagome was in full tears after the song. She had just killed the only man that had said the three words that she had longed to hear. Now she was back to being a midnight fairy the tears she let fall, landed on Sesshomaru and closed his wound. It started to rain. Everybody started to gather around Kagome to get her out of the rain but she wouldn't move from the man she loves.

Sesshomaru watched as his love changed back and he could not hold her. He watched in sadness as his brother tried to comfort Kagome but he knew only he would be able to stop her tears.

"She was made for you my son." A voice said from behind him

"Father? Are you here to lead me to the nether world?" Sesshomaru asked

"No you and I are to return to the world of the living." Inu-Tashio said

"But father you are dead."

"Yes I know but I am being given the gift of life again."

"But how?"Sesshomaru asked.

"Through you my son, I am to be your first child with that beautiful angel." Sesshomaru nodded and felt his spirit return to his body. He opened his eyes once he found his body was in his control. He reached up and touched Kagome's face and Kagome was surprised. She started to cry again as Sesshomaru healed her in a tight embrace. She was felt that this had to be a dream as she fell asleep over his dead body.

"This must be a dream" Kagome said as she cried

"No this isn't a dream it is real my love." Sesshomaru said and with that Kagome jumped on to Sesshomaru and gave him a passionate kiss. As the kiss ended Inuyasha came out of the bushes with a very depressing look on his face.

"So where do where do we go from here?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiled and went to give him a hug. He then turned her to see her family and she ran to them and embraced them. After hugging everyone Kagome fainted and Sesshomaru caught her. He led them to the palace of the west. He placed Kagome in the room next to his and then led the rest of his guests to rooms.

A couple of days went by and Kagome still hadn't awoken yet and this made Sesshomaru worried. He needed her to awaken so he can ask the one question that could make her the happiest person in the world. The many healers in the palace said that she was fine but no one knew why she was still sleeping. Rin, Shippo and Souta all visited Kagome regularly and thought of ways to awaken her.

"Sango can you read me this book" Rin asked Sango one night

"Sure. What story?"

"Sleeping beauty, Kagome was going to read it to me but she isn't waking." Sango nodded and started to read the story of the princess that sleep a 100 years waiting for the kiss of true love from her prince. Rin listened and thought if maybe that could wake Kagome. Rin told the idea to Sango and Sango was thinking the same thing.

"Sesshomaru have you kissed Kagome?" Sango said after coming into the living area to find everyone in the dumps over trying to wake Kagome.

"Why would you want to know?" Sesshomaru asked

"I just read Rin a story about a girl sleeping and only the kiss of her true love could wake her."

"Kagome always loved that story when she was young. Father, remember how she always wanted to have a fairy tale life?" Kagome's mother said after hearing that news

"Yes I do. We could try it." With that every one moved to the room Kagome was in and Sesshomaru went in alone. HE knew that if she didn't awaken he didn't know what he would do. So he sat down next to Kagome on her bed and leaned down and kissed her red lips. As he kissed her a single tear fell on to her face.

Kagome was floating in darkness when she heard a voice.

"Darling way do you not return to your loved ones." Said the voice

"Father I have tried but I am lost. What if Sesshomaru didn't mean what he said? What if he only will think of me a weak human? and not worthy of him." Kagome broke down crying into her father chest.

"Darling it is ok, I have seen him and the others try to figure out how to bring you back to them but I know that only he can do that." Kagome's father said to comfort her

"You think so" Kagome asked looking up to her father

"Yes I do and I love you so much." Her father kissed her

"And I am proud to call you my daughter-in-law." Another voice said

"Inu-tashio" Kagome bowed

"It is time for you to go, when you wake follow this map and find the treasure that was to be given to Sesshomaru and his mate." Kagome nodded and felt warmness on her lips and followed it back to where she was laying. Sesshomaru was holding her to his chest when she opened her eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked

"Kagome I love you and will you be my wife?" Sesshomaru said as he finished she kissed him and got up. She was led out side to find everyone there and they all gave her a great big hug. She told everyone what had happened and everyone was happy that Sesshomaru was the one to lead her back to them.

That night Kagome wasn't tired so she went to find the treasure. She knew that Sesshomaru was going to follow but she didn't care. After a few hours she found herself in an underground cavern and at a gate way to what she hope was the treasure. The door opened and she found it wasn't a room but just a closed off area where a sword, a bow and two kimonos. She took a hold of the bow and felt the power of it.

"I wonder what the name of this sword is." Kagome thought out load

"It is called souga. My father and all the lords of the castle had tried to find its resting place but none couple find it. My father must have found its location after death and wanted me to have it." Kagome smiled and hugged Sesshomaru. She had her family, a wonder husband, two beautiful children and thoughts of many more in the future. Kagome had the choice of changing this when she was changing into a dark fairy but now that she had everything her heart loved she had become a sun fairy.

"Sesshomaru, is there anything in your library on sun fairies?"

"No why"

"Well I guess we should start a scroll on them because I am a sun fairy." Sesshomaru nodded and then the dusk fairy came in.

"Kagome you must know by now that you are a sun fairy." Kagome nodded "well sun fairies are the rarest fairy in the whole magic community because they have been to the dark and back. Please keep them secret for is everyone knew their power they would be hunted for their power."

"Alright, Thank you wise one." Kagome now knew that she would never wish for anything else in her life for she had everything that her heart would ever need.

* * *

The songs are my wish from rascal flatts and you'll be in my heart by phill collins. I hope you enjoyed it and i would love to her your feed back


End file.
